cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Ivanir
Mark Ivanir (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''Delta Force 3: The Killing Game'' (1991) [Pietre]: Shot in the throat by a terrorist. *''The Good Shepherd'' (2006) [Valentin Mironov #2]: Commits suicide by jumping from a window, after being tortured and injected with LSD during an interrogation by John Turturro and the other CIA officers. His body is shown (from a distance) lying on the sidewalk below. (Nudity alert: Rear) (Thanks to Eric and ND) TV Deaths *''24: Day 2: 3:00am-4:00am (2003)'' [Trask]: Shot to death, along with Jeff Wincott, by Kiefer Sutherland. *''Alias: Reunion (2003)'' [Boris Oransky]: Killed in a gas explosion caused by both Jennifer Garner and Michael Vartan. *''Monk: Mr. Monk Goes to the Circus (2003)'' [Edgar Heinz]: Head crushed (off-camera) when an elephant steps on it, after Lolita Davidovich tells the elephant to do so (via walkie-talkie), while Tony Shalhoub and Bitty Schram look on in horror. *''CSI: Miami: Seeing Red (2009)'' [Gregor Kasparov]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after being badly injured and beaten by Andrew Divoff. *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008 series) *''Royal Pains: Lawson Translation (2013)'' [Dmitry Vasilyev]: Fatally stabbed by Callum Blue while talking with him; he dies of his injuries as Campbell Scott and Mark Feuerstein watch in shock (following Mark's unsuccesful attempt to save him). *''Grimm: Red Menace (2014)'' [Boris Myshkin]: Having already been given poisoned vodka and stabbed in the chest with a pair of scissors by Angela Gots, he ultimately dies from overusing his Koschei healing powers to save the mortally-wounded Angela after Aleksandra Kaniak slits her throat with her tusks. *''Barry: Chapter 6: Listen With Your Ears, Reject With Your Face (2018)'' [Vachar] Shot to death by Paula Newsome. *''Barry: Chapter 8: Know Your Truth (2018)'' [Ruslan] Shot in the head by Bill Hader. *''American Horror Story: Apocalypse: Fire and Reign'' (2018) [Nikolai Alexandrovich]: Shot to death by Yevgeniy Kartashov and fellow Bolshevik guards. Video Game Deaths *''Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain'' (2004) [Dr. Nikolai Jandran/Sok-Ju Yang]: Playing a dual role, "Dr. Nikolai Jandran" is killed when the player character accidentally kills him when injecting him with a serum. "Sok-Ju Yang" is killed when Kim Mai Guest throws a poisoned shuriken at him. *''Battlefield 3'' (2011) [Solomon]: Beaten to death with a brick by Gideon Emery during the fight in New York City. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011)'' [Kamarov]: Killed via bomb vest detonated by Roman Varshavsky when Roman uses Mark as a hostage in an attempt to kill Billy Murray. Gallery Markivanir2.jpg|Mark Ivanir's death in The Good Shepard Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Nudity Category:Voice Actors Category:Israeli actors and actresses Category:Ukrainian actors and actresses Category:1968 Births Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in the Grimmverse Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Deaths in CSI: Miami Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in Barbet Schroeder Movies Category:Grimm cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:Death scenes by scissors Category:Actors who died in Anthony Minghella Movies Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Universal Stars Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by accidental injection Category:The Blacklist Cast Members